Rudbornn Chelute
| image = | name = Rudobōn | kanji = ルドボーン | romanji = Rudobōn | race = Arrancar | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Unknown | hair = Unknown | unusual features = Bull-like mask covering his face | affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous affiliation = | occupation = Leader of the Exequias | previous occupation = | team = Exequias | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | relatives = None | status = Unknown | resurrección = Árbol | manga debut = Volume 29, Chapter 254 | anime debut = Episode 153 | video game debut = | media appearances = Manga and Anime | japanese voice = Taro Yamaguchi | english voice = Michael Lindsay | spanish voice = }} , (sometimes romanized as Rudobone) is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and the sole member and founder of the Exequias. Appearence Unlike most Arrancar, his face is hidden. He is distinguished from the other Exequias with his bull-shaped skull, instead of the typical human-shaped skulls his subordinates wear. History He seems to know Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio. It is unknown when Rudobōn joined Aizen's army, but he implied that his powers were given to him by Aizen, meaning they have some history. Personality Rudobon seems rather calm and rational, as shown when he chose not to attack Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu when they arrived in Hueco Mundo. During his fight with Rukia, he shows a more arrogant side by telling Rukia that his power was like that of a god. Plot Hueco Mundo arc He and his subordinates clean up after each battle, collecting data before killing any survivors. It is implied they killed Dordonii off-screen for failing to win against his opponent under someone's orders .Bleach manga; Chapter 254, pages 12-17 This was also the case with Cirucci Thunderwitch.Bleach manga; Chapter 259, pages 5-7 In addition, they seem prepared to do the same with Yasutora Sado and Gantenbainne Mosqueda before being approached by Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 297, pages 13-14 Surprised by the arrival of a captain-level Shinigami, Rudobōn and the rest of the Exequias withdraw in order to avoid conflict.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 2 Fake Karakura Town arc He and the rest of the Exequias appear in front of Ichigo Kurosaki in order to prevent him from reaching Ulquiorra Cifer and Orihime Inoue. However, Ichigo's friends engage the Exequias in order to allow Ichigo safe passage. Rudobōn told the Calaveras to not let themselves be distracted by this and made his way to his target before being halted by Rukia Kuchiki, who caught his sword and hand in ice. Soon after, he is able to break the ice fairly easily.Bleach manga; Chapter 317, pages 10-19 Later, it is shown that Rukia has defeated all of his underlings. Rudobōn then releases his Zanpakutō, Árbol. Rudobōn disregards Rukia's comment, saying she will soon learn that defeating his underlings won't bring her to victory.Bleach manga; Chapter 340, pages 5-7 As his fight with Rukia continues, he taunts her as she appears to struggle fighting against his numerous Calaveras. He then proceeds to lament at how despite his power, he could not make the level of an Espada, and that Rukia and her allies could never match them, for they are just "birds against a shield". The battle between them is momentarily halted, as Rudobōn notices that Ulquiorra has gone through the dome of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 345, pages 1-6 Seeing this as an opening, Rukia then freezes his "branches" saying, "you shouldn't have shown me your power". Before she can finish him, an angry and bigger Yammy Riyalgo attacks him, breaking a part of his mask in the process. His current fate is unknown.Bleach manga; Chapter 352, pages 1-2 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Rudobōn is a proficient sword-wielder, able to cross swords with the likes of Ichigo for a short period.Bleach manga; Chapter 317, page 11 Sonído Practitioner: While the extent is unknown, Rudobōn has shown skill in Sonído, enough to suddenly appear without warning. Enhanced Strength: Rudobōn has considerable strength, enough to break free from Rukia's ice without any visible effort. High Spiritual Energy: As an Arrancar, Rudobōn has a high amount of spiritual power. It was shown high enough for Dordonii to sense his presence from a considerable distance. In the anime, his reiatsu is shown to be deep violet in color. Zanpakutō . In its sealed state it, looks like a standard Katana, albeit longer and thinner. *'Resurrección': Its release command is . In his released state, the right side of Rudobōn's body becomes wrapped in branches reaching down to his waist, where they split off into roots that flare out on either of Rudobōn's sides. Four lightning bolt shaped branches grow out of the upper part of his right arm, with skulls similar to those worn by his subordinates hanging off of each one. He also carries a lightning bolt shaped stick or branch.Bleach manga; Chapter 340, pages 5-7 He can grow six more of these branches (totaling ten) that spread to the other side of his body.Bleach manga; Chapter 345, page 2 :Resurrección Special Ability: From the skulls he can generate an unlimited amount of , his subordinates. This appears to be the reason why the rest of the Exequias all have the same mask. This also means that the Exequias, in truth, is Rudobōn alone. He refers to this ability as "godlike" and mentions that it was given to him by Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 345, pages 1-6 :*The Calaveras can band together to create a wall with their bodies in order to protect Rudobōn from attack. This technique is powerful enough to stop Yasutora Sado's El Directo attack.Bleach anime; episode 272 References de:Rudobōn es:Rudobōn Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Male